Pokemon: Olive's Romantic Adventures
by GalladedOlive
Summary: Basically, here's how I'm dumbing down the story. In XY, I like one of the girl protagonists, who is Shauna by the way (#TeamShaunaXY). I end up having these crazy romance stories with her, and we end up getting married. It's basically my love story of XY, so please enjoy and feel free to follow or favorite.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Romance

Pokemon: Olive's Romantic Adventures

By: GalladedOlive

Game. Explore. Connect.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A Romance

"Walking through the streets of Lumiose alone is SO DEPRESSING," Olive thought. Olive. A YouTuber and Pokemon Trainer, working on becoming a REAL Pokemon Master. Other than Ash's fake counterpart, Olive is just looking for a little romance in his life, so he can get rid of his past. But, can his past lead him to become a future husband, and possibly the anniversary he hopes to have every New Years' Eve? Welp, it's up to luck to find out. Damn.

On the North Boulevard of Lumiose, someone Olive knows, but hasn't seen in 5 Years, is walking the streets. Alone. A loner. Shauna. A girl who's all about the fun, Shauna hopes to become more than Olive's rival, and believes that she wants something a little bit more…. sexier. Sexier than sex itself. Sexier than lust. All she wants is to be loved. By Olive, that is.

When the 2 Paths diverge, a sexy bump into each other is enough to get both people's attention. "Oh, I'm SO sorry," says Shauna. "Let me pick that- Olive?" says Shauna, in total shock that it may be her true love. "Shauna?" replies the puzzled young man. A sudden gasp comes viciously out of each person's mouth. "HEY!" They both uproar, giving a huge hug while doing so.

Shauna was just about to go for it, when she stopped herself from the fact that Olive was looking at her crazy as if she had just been hit by a frying pan, fully heated, too. They both look embarrassed. Finally, Olive speaks up. "I missed you, girl," says Olive. Shauna blushes.

Shauna says something sexy. "I missed you too, babe. You've been collecting those badges, right?" Olive blushes after the first sentence, then stutters, "I… I have 4 Badges, Shauna. Um… my gosh, Shauna! I've been missing you for so long that I can't get my thoughts together. Excuse me, please." Shauna has a hot pink blush now, and says, "Ok. You're excused, you sweet little rascal."Olive is about to faint, but pulls himself together. He listens to the rest of Shauna's sexy rant. "I've got 5 Badges, babe. Why is it that you only have 4? You're the cutest little Trainer I've EVER met, and you're going SO slow for some odd reason."

Olive freezes. It makes sense now. All those little nice things she said to Olive are coming back now, and he feels that it's kind of sexy. His pal, Dedenne, wipesOlive's cute tears with its tail. Dedenne. Known as the Pikachu of Generation 6, Olive adores him as his lovely companion, who doesn't really like its Poke Ball, or Level Ball in this case.

Olive then looks at the beautiful Lumiose, then at Shauna. "Babe, the reason why I only have 4, is because- well, I like to take my time. And honestly, I'd love to slow down time, because I KNOW it would mean the WORLD to you and me." Shauna is about to burst with excitement. "Aww, you're so sweet, Olive!" Shauna says while playfully pushing him. "Welp, it's just my Nature." "And you even crack jokes, too! You're AMAZING, Olive,"

Shauna says. Olive is about to burst, too.

Then, without hesitation, Olive says, "Hey, Shauna! Would you like to see some of these beautiful sights with me? It's my treat to you." "Umm… are you trying to ask me out?" Shauna says in confusion. And if I AM asking you out, WHAT would YOU do to ME?" Olive said in masculinity.

Shauna closes her eyes, leans in, and presses her soft, Strawberry-Lip Gloss Lips, against Olive's sexified cheek. "I'd do something like THAT to you," Shauna sexily says in a darling voice. Olive has collapsed. He forces himself to get up, but Shauna helps him anyways. "Also, I SURE will walk with you," Shauna says to Olive, trying to finish her thought. Olive & Shauna grab each other's hand, sexily and lightly, and walk through Autumnal Avenue together. "Let's set up a meeting place, so that we can talk if we need it. How does the Juice Shoppe sound?" Shauna contemplates out loud, caressing Olive's hand with pleasure, while Olive tries to resist. Olive KNOWS he wants more, so she lets her give it to him. "Sounds great, by the way," Olive says. "SEE YA, BABE!" They both say, looking embarrassed as they both walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: No Worries Or IS There?

Chapter 2: No Worries. Or IS There?

NOTE: I forgot to mention this, but I'll be using the term "sexy" A LOT. Sorry if this will bring less viewers, but I LITERALLY have NO OTHER WORDS I can possibly think of. And, sorry if it disturbs you a bit, it's just that my brain is constantly dying. Sorry for the convenience, and enjoy!

Still trying not to faint from Olive's first kiss, Olive is super-happy about Shauna, and might even go for the "asking-out situation"- FO REELZ. But with all of his gym battles and plans, how can he overcome them without losing focus on Shauna? Guess he'll have to spill the beans. Balls.

"I can't BELIEVE she kissed me. Mmm, I'M SO ELATED!" Olive said, while trying to contain his excitement. "But," Olive thought. Frozen. He knows about the battles and plans he has to overcome, but what about Shauna? At least, that's what he realizes. Olive finishes his thought. "How can I be with Shauna, when I have all these things to do? Should I bring her along with me? Or should I follow my OWN path?" Olive states, trying to contemplate what he should do. "Guess I'll talk to Shauna about it."

At the Juice Shoppe, Shauna is enjoying her Colorful Smoothie when Olive plops himself next to her, with a Colorful Smoothie as well. Olive wraps his arm cutely around Shauna, while Shauna is smiling GREATLY at Olive.

"Hey, Shauna! I want to talk to you about something. And it's kind of personal," Olive says in a soft tone. Shauna has that "Oh Boy." look on her cute little face, but decides to listen to Olive's plea, anyways. Olive almost asks Shauna out at the wrong time, but he stops himself and tries to finish his plea in masculinity.

"I want you to travel with me. It's been 5 Years that we've been in the Kalos Region together, and I should've asked this to you from the start, babe. All these gym battles and plans that I have coming up; I realized that I can NEVER do something so sexy and sacred without you. So, please. Come with me. We can truly see the beautiful Kalos Region, even the PokeWorld together, if that's what you want. It'll be GREAT. Just you and me." Shauna is completely shocked about Olive's word choice that she LITERALLY chokes on her Colorful Smoothie. Olive ends up helping her majestic-self out, anyways. Shauna then stutters, "I…. I'm INSPIRED, Olive! Now, I know how you REALLY feel, and just because of that, I'll DEFINITELY travel with you, you sweet bundle of honey, you!"

Olive is in complete shock, but not really shocked at all. He's kind of blank. Suddenly, he's so surprised and anxious that he can't contain himself, once again. And before he could go out of control and ruin the odds of travelling with Shauna, Dedenne uses a sick-looking Parabolic Charge on him to get Olive's attention. ROASTED, MAN! Olive is now a fried chicken.

"OMG! Are you OK, Olive?!" Shauna says in worry. "*Sigh*, I'm fine, Shauna," Olive says. "Also, there IS something I was trying to ask you as well, babe," Shauna says in a darling voice.

"What is it?" Olive replied, in a psychopath's confusional state. Shauna attempts to choose her word choice carefully, knowing that one fatal move would cause an eruption in their sexified relationship. "Umm…. Olive- will you...um...go out with me?" Shauna stutters, while lost in her thought. "Of COURSE I will, babe! You're really something else, you sweet little cherry blossom," Olive says in enjoyment. Both Olive & Shauna are happy and laughing.

Finally, Shauna goes in for the Strawberry-Lip Gloss kiss again, while Olive tries to resist, but can't help himself. He KNOWS he wants more, so he lets Shauna give it to him in a sexy-scenario type of way. Then, Olive and Shauna walk happily out the Juice Shoppe, about to start their new lives together.


End file.
